Building Recon
Building Recon is the fourth mission featured in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. It is the first appearance of British SAS and the second appearance of Arctic Avengers. This mission is not selectable on the World Map, you have to complete Secret War to play this mission. Overview Unconfirmed information places a terrorist group inside the warehouse complex in Ventspils, Latvia. This group is suspected has immediate hostile intentions and possesses a nuclear warhead. The player must infiltrate the complex without being detected, verify the existence of the nuclear bomb through a camera and eliminate any enemy oppositions. Lastly, the player must defuse a bomb. Walkthrough Plot Premise At 16:37 hours in the 3rd floor of police headquarters in Ventspils, Latvia, the player enters a small office with a SAS team. The leader explains that there are unconfirmed rumors that a nuclear weapon is located in a local warehouse, and that they need to be stealthy until they ensure that the terrorists are in possession of a bomb. Main The player must infiltrate the building undetected before any action can take place. As Lost Cause, being spotted will end the mission in failure. A few terrorists seem to carry on random conversations while the player infiltrates. As the player enters the building, the player is to take a picture of the nuke to ensure its location. After the nuke is confirmed, the rest of the SAS team infiltrates full force, but the bomb itself has been removed by the fleeing leader. After a large chase, the leader has finally planted the nuke in an abandoned church, and the player is left alone to kill the leader and nearby terrorists and defuse the nuke before it detonates. Objectives #Infiltrate warehouse undetected, locate, and photograph missing nuke. #Go after the leader and recover the nuke. #Eliminate all opposition. #Defuse the nuclear bomb. Transcript :See: Building Recon/Transcript Factions Counter-Terrorist Terrorist Weapons & Equipment Start Equipment Discovered Weapons Equipments Equipments that can be found by the player during this mission: * Kevlar - (seven times) AI Player British SAS There are three models of British SAS used in this mission. The models and their weapons are: Arctic Avengers There are several models of Arctic Avengers used in this mission. The models and their weapons are: Ammunition & Medkit Ammunition Types of ammunition found in this mission: Medkit Types and frequency of appearance of medical kit in this misison: Zones There are five useful zones in this mission. The zones are: In-game screenshots Premise File:Cz_brecon1.png|In the lift. File:Cz_brecon2.jpg|An officer is playing Condition Zero. File:Cz_brecon10.jpg|Coca-cola promo. File:Cz_brecon3.jpg|The mission briefing. Infiltration File:Cz_brecon4.jpg|Starting position. File:Cz_brecon6.jpg|Sleeping guard. File:Cz_brecon7.jpg|Ditto, wake up. File:Cz_brecon11.jpg|Easter egg. File:Cz_brecon5.jpg|Taking proof. Striking File:Cz_brecon12.jpg|Enemy M2 user is bombed by a plane. File:Cz_brecon8.jpg|The tank. File:Cz_brecon9.jpg|Ditto, destroyed. 0000002532.800x600.png|Black Hawk rappelling SAS Operatives to help player Final File:Cz_brecon13.jpg|Symbolic. File:Cz_brecon14.jpg|Last fight. Brecon_bombdefusezone1_off.png|The bomb, unarmed. Brecon_bombdefusezone1_on.png|Ditto, armed. Mission Notes *If you are too slow to take a picture of the nuke, the mission will fail. *Be careful when using the M2 Browning Machine Gun! If friendly operative stands in front of the weapon when you use it, they will brand you as a traitor, then attack you. (Shoot back will still fail the mission, because friendly fire will not be tolerated!) *A box with full of the ammo can be secretly found in this mission, near the Tank. Trivia * It takes six maps to build this mission. * This is the only mission where British SAS operatives wear winter uniforms. * The player can destroy the tank with HE Grenade by aiming at the turret of the tank, although this is impossible in real-life. * Some areas are for fiber optic only. * The Condition Zero map 'Vostok' is based on this mission. See also Next mission DrugLab Previous mission Secret War Other SAS mission Rise Hard Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes